Rumores
by Yume Kurokawa1
Summary: Naruto y Hinata escuchan por toda la escuela rumores de su amiga Sakura, intrigados por saber si son verdad deciden seguirla. Serán rumores, o sera verdad el dicho: Un clavo saca otro clavo . Advertencia: Lemmon en el ultimo capitulo.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1** ** _Chismes? Rumores? Verdades?_**

 ** _-Te lo digo Hinata, es una zorra. Pintándose de la doncella abandonada, que es toda ternura y pureza, pero son tonterías...-_ Le dijo la rubia, Ino, a su compañera de clases, Hinata. **

**- _I... Ino... no deberías hablar así de Sakura...-_ LA muchacha no sabia que hacer para poder evitar que su amiga hablara con una lengua tan larga como la de una víbora en el medio del pasillo en horario de receso, sentía mucha vergüenza por solo estar allí escuchándola. **

**- _No tienes por que defender la Hinata! Deberías estar enojada con Sakura también, Naruto estuvo enamorado mucho tiempo de esa frentuda, tendrías que tenerla bien vigilada después de todos esos rumores.-_ La muchacha parecía escupir fuego por la boca en ese punto. La joven no podía evitar admitir que su novio, Naruto, estuvo mucho tiempo enamorado de la pelirosada, pero ella jamas lo busco, y mas aun, la ayudo a que ambos se juntaran viesen los sentimientos el uno por el otro, le debía mucho a Sakura.**

 ** _-Se puede saber que haces gritando en el medio del pasillo, Ino? ...-_ Hinata enrojeció de golpe, por que reconoció la voz de su novio tras de ella. Al darse vuelta pudo observar a Naruto, quien al verla le sonrió ampliamente y paso el brazo por en cima de sus hombros. **

**- _Naruto! Estábamos hablando de Sakura... esa chica, se comenta en toda la escuela que anda tonteando con un chico, puedes creerlo? Y luego dice que amaaa a Sasuke, de verdad es terrible!-_ Entonces el rubio solo rodo la mirada y suspiro un poco. **

**- _Son solo rumores Ino, ademas, no entiendo por que eso te molesta tanto, acaso es por que crees que Sai te dejo por ella?-_ Pregunto en un tono divertido, de hecho le ponía el dedo en la llaga a la otra. El rostro de Ino enrojeció con furia en ese momento. **

**- _Por supuesto que no! Y yo termine con el! Me voy! Se me hace tarde para clases!-_ Y dando por terminada la conversación solo se fue dando fuertes pasos.**

 **- _Que carácter...-_ Dijo el rubio colgándose un poco de su novia, mirando su rostro sonrojarse. Se acerco con una sonrisa frotando su nariz contra la su mejilla. - _Que suerte que tu eres así de tierna... no crees en todos esos rumores, no es verdad?...-_**

 ** _-Naruto... no es que no los crea... pienso que no debería ser tan... no debería pensarse tan malo por ello. Ya hace mas de un año que Sasuke se cambio de escuela y corto contacto con todos... creo que lo mejor para Sakura es seguir adelante...-_**

 ** _-Ahhh, no lo había visto de ese modo... eres muy madura Hinata, pero... si Sakura tuviera un novio, por que no decirnos? Somos sus amigos, verdad? No la juzgaríamos...-_ No podía decir nada en contra de ello, Sakura si era su amiga, si tuviese una relación no tendría por que ocultárselo, lo entenderían completamente.**

 **- _No lo se... quizás... no se siente cómoda...-_**

 _ **-No se siente cómoda? Por que? Acaso estará saliendo con un monstruo!? O sera que su novio es un abusivo!? No...no hay forma de que Sakura se deje mandar por alguien... -**_ **En ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió y la pareja se giro hacia allí lentamente.**

 _ **-Van a entrar a clases o se quedaran aquí charlando? -**_ **Kakashi los miraba desde la puerta, por su barbijo no se veía su sonrisa, pero se notaba por sus ojos y sus cejas arqueadas. Ambos chicos tuvieron que disculparse por el retraso y entraron al aula, donde ya estaban todos sus compañeros sentados, incluso la pelirrosada, y tomaron asiento justo delante de ella.**

 **- _Naruto, esta bien que seas despistado, pero no arrastres a Hinata contigo...-_ Le susurro acercándose un poco a ellos, ganándose una pequeña y tímida risita de su amiga, y un bufe de Naruto, quien no podía dejar de pensar en los rumores.**

 **Sin poder hablar en clases, por que Kakashi lo escucharía todo, el rubio decidió escribir en una hoja y deslizarse la a su novia con el siguiente mensaje: ¨Tu y yo descubriremos si los rumores son verdaderos¨. La chica no dijo nada, pero abrió los ojos sorprendida y miro al otro con cara de incrédula, mientras que Naruto le devolvía la mirada con una divertida sonrisa.**

 **Al acabar la clase se reunieron los dos fuera del edificio, en el patio trasero. - _Naruto... que estas pensando? Como vamos a hacer algo así?-_ Pregunto la chica preocupada por los planes del otro, mas su novio solo tenia una sonrisa relajada en el rostro.**

 **- _Tranquila, tranquila, solo vamos a ver si los rumores son verdad, si lo son tenemos derecho a saberlo, y si no, pues estaríamos desmintiendo a Sakura, seria algo buen, no crees?-_**

 ** _-Pero es que... tendríamos que seguirla...y_ eso...- Hinata no sabia como expresar que aquello no resultaría correcto, pero sus palabras se tropezaban y no acababan de salir. __**

**_-Tranquila, todo ira bien! Sera fácil!-_ El chico parecía mas que confiado en su plan, y su novia solo pudo asentir con su cabeza y aceptarlo. El plan que solo consistía en seguir a su amiga para ver si estaba en ¨actitud cariñosa¨con algún chico. Estaba seguro de que en un día podrían descubrirlo, pero, seria tan rápido? **

**_-_ Fin-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2** ** _Le gustan los perros o los insectos?_**

 ** _-Na... Naruto... estas seguro de hacer esto? -_ Pregunto Hinata por décima ves, siguiendo a su novio por los pasillos de la escuela hasta el patio. -** ** _Seguir a Sakura... no... no es correcto...-_ Habia prometido ayudar al rubio, pero seguir a Sakura por toda la escuela de esa forma, y acosarla, no le parecía la mejor opción, ella era su amiga, quizás si le preguntaran les diría la verdad. **

**- _Esta bien, esta bien, no te preocupes por eso Hinata... no la estamos siguiendo, solo curioseamos lo que hace...-_ El rubio asomo la mirada fuera del pasillo para ver hacia donde se dirigía la pelirosa, mientras que su novia solo podía pensar que eso era seguir y acosar puesto en otras palabras menos fuertes.**

 **La siguieron hasta el jardín, donde la pareja se oculto tras una columna del camino que única el edificio principal con el gimnasio de la escuela. Sakura solo estaba parada, ligeramente apoyada bajo un árbol mientras movía un pie con aburrimiento sobre la tierra y de ves en cuando levantaba la muñeca para mirar la hora en su reloj. - _Pero que esta esperando tanto...?-_ Naruto comenzaba a impacientarse, las curiosidad que sentía le picaba en los pies, quería ir y preguntarle a su amiga, pero no iba a hacerlo.**

 **- _Naruto... quizás... deberíamos irnos...-_ Su novia parecía ser la que pensaba sensatamente, pero el rubio estaba decidido a averiguar que estaba sucediendo, fue entonces que el tomo a la joven de los hombros para que mirara junto a el. **

**- _Mira Hinata! Alguien se esta acercando! -_ Ambos miraron a un muchacho que se acercaba a la pelirosada. - _Es tu compañero! ... Ese chico raro, Shino!-_ Era cierto, era el compañero de laboratorio de Hinata, y era un muchacho bastante misterioso, siempre tenia gafas oscuras, aun dentro de los salones, ademas de que se cubría la boca con una bufanda aun en verano. - _Esta hablando con Sakura... que estará diciendo?... Ah! Se van! -_ En ese momento la muchacha se marcho con aquel extraño sujeto a un lado del patio, y Naruto tomo la mano de la otra para arrastrarla en el camino, siguiendo a los otros.**

 **Aunque los seguían de cerca los perdieron en el camino, pues se metieron en el herbario de la escuela, una zona donde serian fácilmente vistos, pues no era muy amplia, y solo podrían esconderse tras finas plantas. - _Pero que estarán haciendo allí? Es sospechoso, tu que crees Hinata? -_**

 ** _-Eh? Yo?... quizás... solo querían ir a ver las plantas, o se unieron al club de jardinería...-_ Entonces el rubio acaricio sus hombros mirándola, negando suavemente con la cabeza.**

 **- _Hinata, Hinata... eres tan inocente...-_ Ante aquello la muchacha solo lo observo un momento, queriendo preguntarle, pero entonces la alarma de su teléfono sonó, faltaban pocos minutos para que empezara la siguiente clase. - _Oh, tenemos que volver, no? ... Bueno... continuaremos con esto mas tarde...-_ La rodeo con su brazo y comenzó a caminar a su lado hacia el salón.**

 **...**

 **Sakura llego unos minutos mas tarde a la clase, y se disculpo con el profesor, Kakashi, por ellos. Mas su amigo rubio no dejaba pasar eso por alto, ella era una estudiante modelo, por que llegaría tarde? Que la retendría? Que estaría haciendo con Shino? Entonces miro a Hinata, y la joven le devolvió la mirada, quizás ella estaría pensando lo mismo.**

 **La hora de clase que quedaba paso mas lenta que paso de tortuga. Pero una ves que sonó la campana para retirarse y todos se habían despedido, Naruto y Hinata siguieron en su misión en averiguar que era de la vida de Sakura. Aunque a Hinata no le parecía correcto estarla siguiendo después de clases también, era como invadir su espacio privado.**

 **- _Mira Hinata, esta yendo para el lado contrario de su casa...-_ Ambos caminaban por la calle a una distancia prudente de la otra, hasta que se detuvo en una esquina y otra persona apareció, charlando con ella. - _Es tu otro compañero, ese perro sarnoso de Kiba...-_ Naruto no tenia buen historial con el segundo compañero de laboratorio de su novia, mas de una ves habían reñido, sobre todo cuando estaba el perro de Kiba presente, que parecía odiar al rubio. - _Que hace Sakura charlando con el?-_**

 ** _-Quizás... solo se cruzaron y querían hablar de algo de la clase...-_**

 ** _-Y por eso se están marchando juntos?-_**

 ** _-Eh?-_ Cuando se giro, observo como la pelirosada se marchaba junto al otro muchacho, ambos en una conversación muy tranquila. Lo que era sorprendente, pues nunca los había visto charlar antes, pero quizás se debía a la rivalidad de Naruto con el.**

 _ **-Ahhh... tendremos que dejarlo hasta aquí, no podemos seguirlos, Kiba es muy perceptivos, pero mañana le preguntaremos directamente a Sakura que es lo que estaba haciendo..-**_ **Hinata no pudo estar mas de acuerdo con esa idea, por lo que asintió y solo se marcho a su casa acompañada de su novio.**

 **...**

 **Al día siguiente Naruto se encontraba charlando con Hinata y Lee, cuando la pelirosada entro. El rubio iba a encararla de una ves, para liberarse de las dudas, pero Kakashi fue mas rápido en entrar y poner en orden a la clase para poder comenzar.**

 _ **-Primero que nada, Shino, tienes terminado tu informe sobre las colonias de hormigas africanas?-**_

 ** _-Si, Kakashi sensei. Termine el informe ayer con ayuda de Sakura...-_ El profesor se giro ligeramente hacia la alumna, que solo asintió levemente con la cabeza en afirmación de lo que el otro decía. Mientras que Naruto solo miraba con la boca abierta a Hinata, pues su primer sospechoso se había justificado ante ellos sin darse cuenta.**

 **Un sospechoso ya había caído de la lista, ahora solo faltaba saber que era de Kiba, si el tenia una excusa como aquella para haberse juntado con Sakura después de clases y haberse marchado con ella.**

 **- _Naruto...-_ El rubio finalmente cayo en cuenta de que el profesor lo estaba llamando. - _Que tal si nos dices las respuestas de las preguntas de la clase anterior? -_ Y entonces su cara se petrifico, pues había olvidado hacer la tarea.**

 **...**

 **- _Sakura...-_ Finalmente era el receso, y Naruto se acerco a Sakura, acompañado por su novia. - _Queríamos preguntarte algo...-_**

 ** _-Si, esta bien, de que se trata?-_ La joven sonrió levemente, acomodando las cosas sobre su banco. **

**- _Bueno... es sobre...-_ El rubio quería medir bien sus palabras, pues hacer enojar a su amiga era como encender dinamita. Pero en ese mismo instante la joven se puso de pie. **

**- _Kiba! Como se siente Akamaru hoy? -_**

 ** _-Esta mucho mejor, yo... te agradezco que hayas venido a ayudarme con el ayer, solo con mi mama no habríamos podido-_**

 ** _-No hay problema-_ La muchacha sonrió y se despidió del otro con la mano, volviéndose hacia sus amigos. - _Perdón que te interrumpí Naruto, que querías preguntarme? -_ Entonces el rubio parpadeo sorprendido.**

 **- _Por que le preguntaste a Kiba por Akamaru?...-_**

 ** _-Ohh... es que Akamaru no se sentía bien estos días, y Kiba me pidió ayuda para ponerle una vacuna para sedarlo y poder llevarlo a la veterinaria... pero ya dime, que querías?-_**

 **El chico intercambio miradas con su novia y solo agito la cabeza hacia los lados. -** ** _Nada, nada, olvídalo... ehh, iré con Hinata a comprar algo para comer, vienes?-_**

 ** _-No, tengo que preguntarle a Kakashi sensei sobre un trabajo, pero luego los veo...-_ Entonces la chica se despidió de ambos y se retiro del salón con tranquilidad, mientras que Naruto soltó un suspiro. **

**- _Estamos como al principio...-_ Se revolvió el cabello.**

 ** _-Entonces... vamos a dejarlo, Naruto?-_ La chica tenia la esperanza de que su novio abandonara toda esa idea de descubrir la verdad de tontos rumores,**

 ** _-Por supuesto que no! Mañana volveremos con nuestra investigación!-_ Dijo con determinación, haciendo suspirar a la chica. **

Fin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3** ** _Roba novios!?_**

 **Naruto saldría en una cita con Hinata. Pues le había prometido acompañarla a comprar lana en la tienda que le gustaba, y luego irían a comer ramen al puesto que a el le gustaba. Se moría de ganas de poder comer aquella delicia, de hecho había llegado temprano, antes que ella por primera ves, y estaba esperando ansioso a la dulce chica en la parada de buses en la estación del centro.  
**

 **- _Naruto!-_ Entonces, al darse vuelta, vio a la morena acercarse a un paso veloz. Se veía muy bonita con su vestido celeste y sus zapatos negros, ella no se maquillaba ni usaba muchos accesorios, pero se veía bien igual, su estilo natural le gustaba mucho al rubio. - _Lo lamento, te hice esperar mucho? -_ Al escucharla el otro solo sonrió ampliamente y le dio un beso en los labios, lo que hizo que su rostro se encendiera en un rosado intenso.**

 **- _No te preocupes por eso... ademas... con ese beso te cobro el tiempo...-_ Dijo sonriendo divertido mientras admiraba la cara tan tierna de su novia. Entonces solo la rodeo con su brazo y empezó a caminar. - _Vamos a comprar amor, y luego iremos a comer, no es verdad?-_ Rio un poco y camino junto a la chica, sintiendo como ella asentía ligeramente, apoyándose un poco en el.**

 **Unos minutos mas tarde, mientras caminaban entre las calles de los negocios la joven le llamo la atención a su novio- _Naruto... aquella de allí...-_ Entonces señalo ligeramente hacia un lugar en la multitud donde una cabellera rosada resaltaba entremedio de todo. Era Sakura. **

**- _Oh, es Sakura! Podríamos decirle de acompañarnos, tu que dices? -_ Al girarse a verla la muchacha asintió con una suave sonrisa, y ambos se acercaron a hablar con la muchacha, pero en ese momento la vieron acercarse a una persona, a nadie mas y nadie menos que Shikamaru. - _Eh? Ese es Shimakaru...? -_ Ambos se miraron extrañados por aquel encuentro y por primera ves pensarlo lo mismo: Debían observar. **

**- _Pero... acaso, se han cruzado en la calle? ... Quizás es casualidad...-_ Hinata intentaba pensar lo mejor, por que aquellos rumores eran una locura, sobre todo que aquel chico misterioso sea uno que tuviera novia, por que todos sabían que Shikamaru estaba saliendo con Temari. **

**- _No luce así Hinata... de hecho se están yendo juntos...-_ Le murmuro a la joven mientras se ponía con ella tras un poste de la calle, observando como ambos se iban caminando juntos mientras hablaban tranquilos. Sakura parecía apuntar varias tiendas, la mayoría de ropa de mujeres, y en un momento tomo su brazo para poder jalearlo a una de ellas.**

 **La habían seguido en la escuela y es verdad que solo habían llegado a conclusiones absurdas que solo fueron grandes malentendidos que fueron resulto rápidamente por suerte. Pero en se momento ambos, incluso Hinata que siempre intentaba ver la mejor situación, pensaban que aquello tenia todas las características de ser una cita. - _No puedo creer que Sakura podria salir con un chico con novia, ella no es así... creo que debe haber una explicación Naruto...-_ El quería pensar lo mismo, no podía creer que su amiga podria llegar a hacer algo así.**

 **- _Pero que hacemos?... Se siente muy mal estar viendo a Sakura con un chico que tiene novio, tampoco creo que ella sea una chica capaz de hacer algo así...-_**

 ** _-Creo que deberíamos ir y hablarles...-_**

 ** _-Es verdad Hinata! Solo estamos en una cita! Y si no tienen nada que ocultar nos dirán que están haciendo juntos! Eres una genio cariño! -_ Dijo el rubio tomando los hombros de la muchacha para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, haciéndola sonrojar notablemente, antes de empezar a jalarla para ir a la misma tienda que la pelirosada y el otro se habían metido.**

 **Cuanto estuvieron dentro pudieron encontrar rápidamente a Shikaru con los brazos cruzados mirando de frente a lo vestidores, y no había rastro de Sakura por el lugar - _Toma Hinata, agarra esto y haremos de cuenta que tu iras a probártelo!-_ Naruto rápidamente le paso a la chica una blusa verde claro y camino con ella a los vestidores, donde una de las puertas se abrió, saliendo Sakura de allí con un vestido violeta sin mangas que le quedaba a las rodillas.**

 **- _Naruto? Hinata? Son ustedes?-_ Ante las palabras de la chica, Shikamaru se giro un poco y observo que allí estaban sus compañeros.**

 **- _Sakura! Que bueno verte! estaba con Hinata acompañándola a comprarse ropa! Shikamaru, que haces aquí? Salieron juntos?-_ Hinata no podía sentir mas vergüenza en ese momento, por que su novio no era muy disimulado, y no le gustaba estar teniendo que fingir. Pero Naruto solo sonreía a sus amigos que había encontrado por ¨accidente¨haciendo de cuenta que no habían visto como se encontraban y salían juntos aunque por dentro solo quería preguntarles muchas cosas.**

 **- _Pues si-_ Ante la respuesta tan directa de la pelirosada la pareja quedo sorprendida y empezaron a palidecer sin poder arquear palabra ninguno de los dos. - _Shikamaru me a pedido ayuda para escoger un vestido bonito para Temari... y como no tenia nada mejor que hacer vine a ayudar, ademas de que también puedo probarme alguno para mi...-_**

 ** _-La verdad es que comprar con mujeres es muy problemático...-_ Dijo Shikamaru mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de cansancio. En ese momento el rubio se miro con su novia y ambos rieron levemente. Estaban mas que aliviados y se sentían algo tontos por haber pensado cualquier cosa.**

 **- _No deberías quejarte así Shikamaru, encima que has podido encontrar a alguien que te ayude!-_ Naruto palmeo ligeramente su espalda y rio a carcajadas. - _Bueno, que tal si nos acompañan? Teníamos pensado ir a comer ramen con Hinata, nos encantaría que vinieran con nosotros-_**

 ** _-De verdad lo dices?-_ Pregunto Sakura mirando a su amiga quien asintió con una suave sonrisa. - _Muy bien, me iré a poner la ropa, y tu Shikamaru, ve por ese suéter que te dije, estoy segura de que ese sera perfecto para Temari-_**

 **La pelirosada volvió a meterse en el vestidor, y en los minutos mientras se cambiaba Shikamaru tomo una prenda que tenia a lado y fue a la caja a comprarla, de seguro era el suéter que había mencionado la chica.  
** **Cuando estuvo todo listo solo salieron los cuatro a la tienda de ramen que tanto le gustaba al rubio. Todos se sentaron en la barra y pidieron lo mismo de siempre.**

 **- _Pero miren nada mas! -_ Cuando se giraron ante el grito estaban Gai y Kakashi entrando al lugar también. - _Hola chicos! Comiendo? Que tal si nos unimos a ustedes!?-_ Como era de esperarse el sociable profesor de gimnasia tomo asiento junto a sus queridos alumnos al igual que Kakashi quien solo había saludado con un movimiento de cabeza.**

 **Al final no habían tenido la cita que esperaban pero Hinata y Naruto estaban felices de saber que su amiga no era una chica capaz de robarle el novio a otra.**

 **-Fin-**

* * *

Comenzare una nueva serie, un crossover entre Inuyasha y Yuyu Hakusho.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 ¨Saliendo¨ con el enemigo**

 **Después** **del ultimo desastre Naruto había olvidado aquella absurda idea de que Sakura podria estar saliendo con alguien a escondidas. Su amiga no era así, ella era una persona frontal, que no ocultaba su vida, simplemente había personas como el que malinterpretaban las situaciones.**

 **- _Naruto... no te preocupes, no la acusaste de nada y no paso nada malo... así que no sigas en pensando en ello, solo vamos a pasar un bonito día, si?-_ Hinata tenia razón, nada malo había pasado, el no había hecho ninguna estupidez, de la que la pelirosada se enterara al menos, así que solo tenia que dejarlo en el pasado, olvidar todos esos absurdos rumores y pasar el ultimo día de su fin de semana tranquilo con su novia.**

 **- _Tienes razón, linda...-_ Sonrió divertido y camino junto a ella, le había prometido desde hace tiempo que irían a ver una nueva película romántica de vampiros que había salido, y aunque lo estuvo posponiendo por que la realidad era que no quería verla, tampoco quería decepcionar a su novia, así que finalmente el día haba llegado. **

**Pero cuando estuvieron en el cine, comprando las palomitas, las gaseosas y algún otro dulce para comer durante la función observaron algo que dejo a los dos impactados. De nuevo se habían cruzado con Sakura, pero esta ves estaba acompañada de nada mas que Deidara, un rubio soltero, mujeriego, y mas importante, de la Escuela Akatsuki que era rival de la de ellos. Todo este tiempo el y su grupo de amigos le habían hecho bromas a su escuela y no paraban de molestarlos, y ahora Sakura estaba allí entrando a una función con ese idiota.**

 **- _Naruto... no debe ser lo que creemos, recuerda que pensamos lo mismo con Shikamaru y solo lo ayudaba a comprar un regalo-_**

 ** _-Si pero ahora se nota que no están comprando un regalo a menos que quieran ver que la película sea lo suficientemente buena, ademas de que hasta donde sabemos Deidara es soltero... ademas es un mujeriego Hinata, y si ese es con quien sale no me sorprende que no nos haya dicho, el es un idiota...-_ La joven sabia como acabaría todo esto, y en menos de un minuto ya estaba en la sala, sentados a dos filas mas atrás que los otros dos, donde podían ver sus siluetas perfectamente.**

 **La joven pareja casi no presto atención a la película, Naruto por que estaba en su modo de espía, y Hinata por que miraba lo que su novio se notaba que esta ves era diferente, se podía ver aquella siluetas que cada ves se veían mas juntas, en cierto momento Deidara rodeo a la pelirosada con su brazo y así se quedaron.**

 **Cuando salieron Naruto llevo de la mano a la joven, dispuesto a enfrentar de una ves para poder encarar a su amiga. Y eso hicieron exactamente. - _Sakura!-_ La pelirosada se dio vuelta sorprendida al escuchar la voz de su amigo, mientras que Deidara lucia algo molesto de que los estuvieran deteniendo.**

 **- _Naruto... Hinata, que hacen aquí?-_**

 ** _-Estábamos en una cita... y tu?... Sakura, tu sales con Deidara?-_ La joven al escuchar la pregunta de su amigo soltó un pequeño suspiro y se paso una mano por el rostro, casi como avergonzada por aquello.**

 **- _No, no salgo con el...-_**

 ** _-Pero esta es nuestra cita y espero poder cambiar ese no por un si-_ Dijo el otro sonriendo un poco mientras tomaba a la pelirosada por la cintura. **

**- _No, ese no continuara siendo un no... accedí a venir al cine con Deidara por que el convenció a su consejo estudiantil en que nos prestaran su nuevo equipo para la cancha de atletismo... así podremos entrenar y prepararnos de forma adecuada para las próximas competencias escolares...-_**

 ** _-Sakura...-_ Hinata estaba sorprendida de que su amiga accediera a una cita por ayudar a la escuela, y sobre todo que nuevamente se hayan equivocado de sus razones. **

**- _Sakura, no hacia falta que accedieras a algo así, podríamos haber conseguido las cosas de otra manera. Ademas, no sabemos que seria capaz este tipo!-_ Exclamo su amigo mientras que Deidara se acercaba a el, empujándolo ligeramente y chocando sus miradas. **

**- _Tienes algún problema conmigo?-_**

 ** _-Y ahora te das cuenta?-_ Se miraron como dos perros rabiosos y las muchachas se acercaron para poder separarlos y evitar lo que parecía una pelea que se asomaba a la vuelta de la esquina. **

**- _Naruto... te aseguro de que no me iba a pasar nada, Kakashi sensei sabia que estaría en una cita con Deidara... así que si algo me pasara seguramente el le daría aviso a las autoridades... o a ti, que pareces ser mas efectivo que la policía...-_ Naruto se sintió un poco alagado ante sus palabras, pues ella tenia razón en algo, si algo le pasaba a sus amigos el no dudaría en hacer algo para poder ayudarlos o protegerlos. **

**- _Me siento insultado-_ Dijo el otro rubio mientras miraba a la joven. **

_**-Solo tome las medidas necesarias... pero acepte al final, o no?-**_ **Entonces la otra pareja rió juntos al verlos, en definitiva si Sakura tenia problemas ella misma podria manejar la situación sin problemas. - _Les agradezco por preocuparse por mi... en serio, pero estaré bien, si no voy a la escuela el lunes, entonces pueden venir a buscarlo y matarlo...-_ La pelirosada palmeo el brazo de Naruto y le dio un pequeño abrazo a Hinata.**

 **Entonces solo se despidieron las parejas por cada lado. - _Crees que los rumores sean por esta clase de cosas Naruto?-_ La idea de Hinata tenia mucho sentido, quizás, si Sakura tenia esta clase de citas para poder conseguir cosas por la escuela quizás alguna persona la haya visto por la calle y empezó a esparcir esos rumores. - _Por que nuestras escuelas no se llevan bien entonces cualquiera pensaría que Sakura podria estar saliendo a escondidas con alguien de allí... pero... puede ser que solo lo hayan malentendido, como nosotros...-_**

 ** _-Sabes que Hinata?... Creo que tienes toda la razón, eres muy lista...-_ El rubio le sonrió ampliamente a la muchacha y se acerco dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. Ante aquello el rostro de la chica solo enrojeció por completo y bajo la vista apenada, pero muy feliz. **

**-Fin-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 La verdad**

 **- _Naruto... creo que hay que hablar con ella, Sakura tiene que saber lo que se dice de ella... aun si ella lo sabe... debe saber que nosotros somos sus amigos y no creemos esas cosas de ella...-_ Hinata tenia razón en todo eso, Naruto no podía estar mas de acuerdo, pues después de tantas vueltas no le cabían dudas de su amiga no era como las otras personas estaban comentando por los pasillos. **

**- _Tienes razón... estoy cansado de que digas estas cosas, y sobre todo de hacerme dudar de mi amiga. Vamos a ir directamente a hablar con ella...-_ Tomados de la mano y a paso veloz, la pareja empezó a andar por los pasillos, buscando por todas partes a la pelirosada.**

 **En un momento se cruzaron en el camino de un amigo, Sai, quien observo con ligera sorpresa a la pareja que parecía buscar de modo muy ansioso algo o alguien. Entonces ambos lo observaron, y el rubio coloco las manos en sus hombros, casi sacudiéndolo.**

 **- _Sai! Has visto a Sakura!? Tenemos algo que decirle!-_ Con total tranquilidad el pálido muchacho coloco las manos sobre las de el para retirarlas lentamente, mientras lo miraba con aquella típica pequeña sonrisa. **

**- _Si, la he visto... pero ahora estaba ocupada, estaba hablando con el consejo estudiantil... pero que tienen que decirle de forma tan urgente?-_ Inclino ligeramente mientras los miraba.**

 **- _Supongo que tu ya has escuchado los rumores sobre ella... solo queríamos decirle que nosotros no los creemos y que queremos ayudarla a que paren...-_ Se sentía un poco tonto de tener que explicar algo así, pero por el rostro de Sai pudo suponer que el otro sabia a lo que se refería. **

**- _No hace falta que lo hagan, ya me e encargado yo de eso...-_ Al escucharlo la pareja exclamo sorprendida. - _Ese rumor... lo inicio Ino después de que rompimos, por que le dije que me gustaba Sakura... -_**

 ** _-Entonces tu estas saliendo con Sakura!?-_ Naruto estaba mas que sorprendido, pues había tenido razón respecto a que Ino estaba enfadada pues Sai si había roto con ella para salir con Sakura, pero la verdad es que le sorprendía mucho, no esperaba estar en lo correcto.**

 **- _No, Naruto. Es verdad que rompí con Ino por Sakura... pero ella me rechazo, me dijo que no saldría con nadie hasta graduarse, pero aun asi quedamos como amigos... -_**

 ** _-Y por que no nos contaste nada de eso?-_ El rubio observo a su amigo con curiosidad, pues no habia esperado nada de esa historia, y por la cara de su novia, ella tampoco.**

 **- _No es que uno vaya por la vida contando como es rechazado, no crees Naruto? Pero ya no importa, hable con Ino para que resuelva todo este malentendido, no es justo que Sakura tenga problemas por mis sentimientos y los de mi ex novia-_ Ante sus palabras se sintió un poco avergonzado, pues tenia toda la razón. Ahora estaba un poco mas tranquilo, debía admitir, pues estaba seguro de la palabra del otro y si decía que iban a aclarar las cosas sabia que Sakura ya no tendría problemas. - _Ahora, vamos a clases, el profesor Gai no creo que le guste que lleguemos tarde...-_**

 **Entonces el grupo de tres camino con tranquilidad al salón, Naruto y Hinata ahora estaban tranquilos, si en algún momento tenia que hablar con Sakura de todo lo ocurrido lo harían, pero no dudarían un momento de su amiga.**

 **...En la enfermería cerrada con llave la pelirosada estaba sentada sobre el escritorio de la enfermera, solo que esta no estaba presente, si no el profesor Kakashi que estaba sentado en la silla.**

 **- _Sai me dijo que hablo con Ino, que no tendré que preocuparme mas por esos rumores que circulan por ahí... la verdad es que eso es un alivio...-_ La joven sonrió levemente al sentir como los dedos del hombre lentamente iban subiendo por sus piernas, mientras el la escuchaba. **

**- _Para mi también lo es... imagina los celos que me provocan escuchar que mi chica juguetea con otros... bastante tengo con no poder mostrar frente a todos los demás que eres mía...-_ La muchacha se bajo del escritorio poco a poco y se sentó en el regazo del mayor.-**

 **- _Aunque me guste la idea... sabes que no podemos hacer eso... te traería problemas a ti y a mi, y seguramente no nos dejen vernos mas...-_ Paso lentamente sus manos por su cuello,hasta sus orejas donde tomo las dos tiras elásticas que sostenían el barbijo sobre su boca, cuando sintió las dos manos del mayor frenando la mientras que sus ojos se encontraban. **

**- _Sabes que no podrían separarme de ti-_ La muchacha le respondió con una sonrisa y saco lentamente esa tela para podes descubrir sus labios y así darle un suave y lento beso. **

**La muchacha se sentía un poco mal de tener que ocultar esa relación, pero el día que se graduara todo eso seria oficial y sabia que podria salir con el sin remordimientos y sin tener miedo de que algo malo ocurriese.  
Ademas de que el mayor no tenia problemas en hacer que todo eso se le olvidara, sobre todo cuando sus expertas y cálidas manos se colaban bajo su blusa y su falda, acariciando su piel.**

 **- _Kakashi...-_ Susurro en sus labios entre pequeños jadeos, sintiendo como esos ágiles dedos desabrochaban su sostén por abajo de la ropa para poder pasarse al frente, acariciando sus pechos, los cuales la tenían acomplejada pues parecía que ella era la única que no se había desarrollado, pero cuando el mayor la tocaba se sentía perfecta en todas sus dimensiones.  
Un agudo gemido salio de sus labios cuando pequeños pellizcos llegaron a sus sensibles pezones, pero logro callarse lo máximo posible, mordisqueándose ligeramente su labio inferior. **

**- _Adoro el rostro que pones cuando intentas reprimir tu voz... es muy sensual...-_ Se acerco lentamente, acariciando el cuello de la muchacha con sus labios. Sabia que no debía dejarle marcas a la vista, pero aun así no podía resistir la tentación de saborear esa blanca piel. **

**- _Ahhh... eres un pervertido...-_ Susurro la muchacha mientras pasaba una de sus manos por el cabello blanquecino del mayor. **

**- _Lo se... y la mejor parte es que he logrado pervertidas a la hermosa flor-_ (Nota: Sakura es la flor de cerezo) Se miraron, ambos tenían una picara sonrisa en sus labios, y se acercaron para poder darse unos suaves besos. Sintió como la dura erección del profesor chocaba contra la cara interna de su muslo, y sintió una descarga de placer directamente en su intimidad. Le encantaba saber que ella era la responsable de tal reacción del mayor, le excitaba saberlo. Pero no podían continuar allí, podria entrar la enfermera o alguien que necesitara de atención medica en cualquier momento. - _Vendrás a mi casa esta noche?...-_ Susurro el hombre mas que ansioso, sintiendo deseos de poder montar a la muchacha en una de las camillas, pero conteniéndose, era un profesor, al menos dentro de ese edificio. **

**_-Claro que si... pero tu tendrás que pagar esta ves la pizza...-_ La muchacha acaricio sus mejillas un momento mientras lo miraba con una profunda intensidad. **

**- _No creo que te de tiempo a comer...-_ Se miraron y entendieron exactamente lo que significaba, así que solo se dieron una pequeña y picara sonrisa mientras se daban el ultimo beso y se separaban. De momento estaban los dos ligeramente frustrados, pero sabían que tenían muchos días por delante para poder pasar tiempo juntos. **

**-Fin-**

* * *

 **Gracias por acompañarme en esta historia. Quiero que sepan que empezare una nueva historia sobre Heart no Kuni no Alice, espero que la sigan, adiós!**


End file.
